In a gaming environment, funds used to play a game of chance may be obtained from an operator by giving the operator a check. The amount may be credited to the player's account for use to play the games of chance. The player's domicile is sometimes checked and playing the games of chance may sometimes be denied.
The player can cash out from the device and receive either cash or a printed ticket to be presented to the operator. However, when playing games of chance on a mobile device, it is inefficient or not possible for the player to cash out by receiving cash or a printed ticket to be presented to the operator. Thus, electronic transfer of funds may be more efficient for users playing games of chance on a mobile device.